Le Masque et le Foulard
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Fanfiction "Maskemane X Rémington" ! C'est d'ailleurs ces deux-là qui m'ont faite devenir fan du yaoï alors respect, hein ! :P Bonne lecture !
1. Walk, run and sleep

_Bonjour aux fans de Rémington et/ou Maskemane... et aux tolérants du yaoï x) (ça annonce la couleur, déjà !)_

_Bon, j'ai déjà tout expliqué... cette fic sera une fic "Rémington x Maskemane" et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de l'écrire èwé (au fait... j'ai arrêté de lire les comics de Rémington/Maskemane, parce que je culpabilisais de demander tout le temps à ma mère d'acheter les deux comics en même temps T_T ...donc, si un détail important de la série vous semble avoir été laissé de côté dans la fic, pardonnez-moi... enfin, remarque, ça fait moins de spoils xD)_

**_Disclaimer_****_ : Rémington et Maskemane font partie de l'univers de "Wakfu", créé par Ankama. Alors, ne me mangez pas les orteils pour ça, d'accord ? ._._**

**_Warning_****_ : YAOï, YAOÏ EVERYWHERE ! X'D (Besoin de plus de détails ? ^^ Mais je pense que la première partie ne sera pas composée de ça ; juste le temps de se mettre dans le bain ;D)_**

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Le Maskemane, le Zobal sans peur ni remords (ou presque) courait dans les bois (pendant que ses poursuivants n'y étaient pas...). Après avoir traversé la montagne, massacré comme il faut le Dark Vlad... il fallait encore qu'il tombe sur des ennemis ! Mais ils sont partout, nom de nom ! "Toujours à chercher à attraper mes masques...", pensa le Maskemane. "Mais toujours, ils échouerons... quand vont-ils enfin le comprendre ?".

Cette fois-ci, ses ennemis étaient des tueurs à gages... dont Maskemane avait eu la malchance de croiser.

**Flash back...**

- Hep, toi, là ! T'es un Zobal, pas vrai ? cria un molosse aux cheveux de couleur bleu très pâle à l'adresse du Maskemane qui s'apprêtait à repartir après avoir pris des baies qui se trouvaient dans les buissons.

L'interrogé de répondit rien... il mangea quelques baies avant de reprendre la route tandis qu'il regardait les deux hommes en face de lui (il avait eu si faim qu'il ne s'était quasiment pas aperçu qu'il y avait un camping avec ces deux inconnus !). L'un, comme cité plus haut, était musclé et avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur (presque aussi surnaturelle que celle des cheveux du Maskemane !), tandis que son compère était assez petit, avait les cheveux en épis complétement ébouriffés et fixait le Maskemane avec des yeux avides et mauvais... "un Zobal", c'était ce qu'avait pensé les deux en voyant l'Homme Masqué.

Voyant que le Maskemane avait plus l'intention de partir que de répondre, il décida de ne pas s'embarrasser de manières et il dit tout bas à son partenaire :

- Et si on faisait d'une pierre deux coups, hein ? On lui pique ses objets, comme ça, plus la rançon qu'on recevra avec la capture du Roublard Rémington, ça nous fera un beau pactole, pas vrai ?

C'était apparemment les mots que voulait entendre l'autre, car il préparait déjà ses armes, tout en se mettant debout. Mais leur manège ne trompait absolument pas le Maskemane, qui lui, était depuis longtemps habitué aux complots dans son dos pour avoir ses masques... aussi bref qu'un chat de gouttière, il détala dans le sentier, loin des hommes qui s'étaient mis à courir une demi-seconde après son départ subit.

**...Fin du flash back.**

Et voilà, il courait et courait encore... le soleil qui commençait à se coucher lentement pouvait témoigner de son endurance à la course.

Mais voici qu'un tipi, visiblement construit à l'arrache avec de grandes branches de bois, apparut dans l'horizon rose-orangée. "Encore des méchants ?", se demanda-t-il avec une pointe de lassitude. Mais seulement, lorsqu'il arriva devant cette petite habitat... il ne trouva personne, juste une couverture délaissée et un briquet. "Sans doute celui qui a établi ce campement est-il parti chercher de la nourriture ?", se dit-il. Il s'assit donc un moment, le temps de reprendre des forces... malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), la couverture était... vraiment très douce. C'était de la pur laine, sans aucun doute.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser tout le long de l'abri (qui était fait à sa taille, bizarrement)... et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

_Et ainsi se termine ce premier chapitre =D ! Je vais sûrement la continuer, puisque le yaoï, c'est mon truc ^^"... j'ai toujours voulu les mettre ensemble, ces deux là ='3 ! Mon rêve va se concrétiser (*µ*)...  
_

_Merci aux views (si views il y a) !  
_


	2. Wake, meet and talk

_Nous revoici pour le chapitre numéro 2 ! (Oui, c'est cool ; je vais devoir me débrouiller pour écrire en temps réel les chapitres :K ... whatever ; let's do this ! Let's do this for Rémy and Masky ! xP)_

* * *

Il eut un sursaut ; quelqu'un venait de lui toucher l'épaule dans son sommeil ! En tout cas, il comprit qu'il avait roupillé dès l'instant où cette personne l'avait réveillé !... Et dire qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au maximum des deux zozos... "mince, j'ai pas géré", se dit-il pensif... avant de se décider à relever la tête pour voir qui est l'inconnu.

Apparemment, c'était un homme de grande taille, tout vêtu de noir avec un panel d'armes étranges... qui le fixait avec un air d'incompréhension teinté d'un léger ennui ; cela se voyait malgré la nuit déjà bien avancée... et même malgré le foulard sombre qui cachait à moitié son visage. "C'est peut-être parce que je lui ai piqué son repère", pensa le Maskemane en se relevant lentement (pour ne pas se sentir trop inférieur à l'homme en face).

- Pardon d'avoir emprunté votre place... je m'en vais, de toute façon, dit-il.

* * *

Rémington (car c'était bien lui !), fixait d'un air perplexe celui qui avait dormi trente minutes auparavant dans sa couverture, dans son tipi. Il n'eut pas l'ombre d'un doute en voyant le masque vraiment bizarre qu'il arborait sans même paraître gêné de cela :

- Dis-moi... c'est toi, le Maskemane ? le questionna-t-il.

Le Maskemane le regarda avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait pas voir... et celui-ci répondit avec une pointe de lassitude :

- Oui, c'est moi... un autographe ?

Tout de suite, le Roublard laissa échappa un grand rire moqueur.

- Ne fais pas le fier, le Maskemane ! Moi-même, malgré ma réputation, je ne me permets pas ce genre de choses... ou presque, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire au coin.

L'Homme Masqué eut un instant d'inertie... avant de murmurer, tout en fixant les arbres au loin éclairés par la Lune :

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps à discuter avec vous... je dois fuir, tout de suite.

- Si tu parles des deux mecs que tu as vus tout à l'heure... ne t'en fais pas, je vais les éclater en moins de deux, répondit Rémington d'un air mi-méprisant, mi-amusé.

- Comment savez-vous que je suis suivi ? questionna le Maskemane, intrigué.

- Comment je sais que JE suis suivi..., corrigea-t-il en souriant ironiquement. Fastoche, j'étais caché ; et quand je les ai vus passer près de ma cachette, j'ai ramassé un petit parchemin que l'un des deux avait fait tombé... et j'ai vu ma _supeeeerbe _tête dessinée sur le papier avec en prime, le prix de ma capture...

- Tu fais un peu trop le fier, toi aussi, non ? fit le Maskemane d'une voix égale, sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait arrêté de le vouvoyer.

- Je n'y peux rien ; c'est un de mes défauts... parmi toutes mes autres qualités, répondit Rémington en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Et encore **un autre** drôle de personnage...", pensa le Maskemane. "Sauf que celui-ci ne semble pas attiré par mes masques... enfin, du moins, je l'espère". Il se rappela soudain qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom... "quelle différence, après tout ? Je ne le reverrai pas, quand je devrai partir", se fit-il la réflexion intérieurement.

Le Roublard coupa court à ses pensées :

- Hé, tu sais quoi ? Puisque je sais que tu tiens à ses masques ridicules, je vais t'offrir le droit de rester planqué dans ce tipi le temps que j'aille faire la peau aux amateurs qui vont sûrement bientôt débarquer...

Mais sans qu'il sache pour quelle raison, le Maskemane courut vers le tipi, changea de masque tout en tournant le dos au Roublard... et se retourna pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, le visage "revêtu" d'un masque qui, bien qu'il resta un peu ridicule aux yeux de Rémington, était quand même plus agréable à regarder que l'autre avec une sorte de trompe et des morceaux de bois plantés sur les côtés. Le Maskemane répliqua d'une voix inébranlable :

- Je ne veux pas laisser une personne se battre pour protéger ma vie... je n'ai plus l'âge pour ça, ajouta-t-il en baissant un peu les yeux, mais en les relevant bien vite.

- Si tu y tiens..., répondit simplement Rémington, bien qu'en réalité, il était assez intéressé par la perspective de voir comment il arrivait à se battre avec ces objets d'apparence clownesque.

* * *

_Je conclus là pour le chapitre 2, ça vous va ? =3  
_

_Je mettrai sûrement le mortal combat (!) dans le chapitre suivant :P (**FATALITY** ! XD)_

_En attendant, merci d'avoir lu... et désolée pour ma difficulté à manier les personnalités de Maskemane et Rémington ^^"... ils sont tous les deux aussi impalpable l'un que l'autre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux :)_


	3. Fight, kill and bleed

_Voilà... le moment est venu de lire le chapitre 3 èwé_

_Je vais faire comme je peux pour la scène de combat, d'accord ? ;D (Ouais, parc'que moi, ben, chuis une pacifiste, quoi... bref, on s'en tape xD __**ACTION**__ !) Au cas où, je fais quand même le warning ._.  
_

**_Warning :_** _attention, scène de combat ! :o Risque de persécution et risque d'apparition de sang ! xD Cachez-vous sous votre couverture... ou restez, si vous êtes curieux :)_

* * *

Des bruits de pas rapides provenaient de la gauche de l'abri de Rémington...

- Ah, il semblerait qu'ils nous aient retrouvés plus tôt que prévu..., objecta-t-il. Bizarre, je pensais quand même qu'ils auraient été assez bêtes pour chercher plus loin encore... 'me suis trompé, pas grave.

Le Maskemane, lui, se prépara au combat, les poings bien serrés, les pieds parés à décocher de violents _high-kicks_... ou encore user de la fuite, dans le pire des cas.

Mais son "allié imprévu" lui lança une de ses dagues que celui-ci attrapa, l'ayant vue du coin de l'oeil arriver sur lui. Il dit :

- Je te conseillerais plutôt de te battre avec une arme... on ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-il en souriant d'un air entendu.

Le Zobal ignora sa remarque et se contenta de répondre par un bref "merci". Il put entre-temps constater que la dague était possédée par un Shushu, à en juger par l'oeil planté dessus qui le fixait sournoisement.

- Salut, fit la dague de façon laconique.

- Bon, ça va, t'es pas bavard..., répondit le Maskemane en nouant l'arme à sa ceinture, n'ayant pas clairement l'intention de s'en servir pour autant.

À peine ils eurent fini leur marchandage (temporaire) que leurs ennemis fondaient déjà sur eux avec des grognements de satisfaction et aussi de colère, pour avoir mis autant de temps à les trouver.

Le premier (aux cheveux bleus) n'eut pas le temps d'approcher le Maskemane d'un mètre que ce dernier sauta le plus haut possible au dessus de lui, avant d'empoigner fermement sa tête. Il atterrit sur le sol et fit aussitôt tournoyer le corps de l'homme au dessus de lui, en le tenant toujours par la tête. Puis, il jeta de toutes ses forces son corps déjà étourdi contre un hêtre aux branches très pointues... et placées inégalement tout en bas de l'arbre. Celles-ci transpercèrent littéralement le dos et les bras du tueur à gage... qui resta, inerte, écorché dans les branches qui laissèrent sereinement s'écouler son sang sur le sol feuillu et assombri par la nuit.

Revenons à Rémington : lorsque le Maskemane s'était fait attaqué par l'homme aux cheveux bleus, lui, était aux prises du deuxième, le petit mais pas le plus faible ; il commença par faire un croche-pattes au corps svelte du Roublard avant de brandir un énorme couteau de boucherie, un rictus horrible figé dans les dents, la gorge du Roublard bien serré dans sa main. Rémington, en proie à l'étouffement, était plus occupé à chercher n'importe laquelle de ses armes plutôt qu'admirer le combat entre le Zobal et l'autre scélérat... il trouva son revolver Shushu et tira une fulgurante déflagration une seconde avant que son adversaire n'abatte son couteau entre ses poumons. Son ennemi s'écroula lentement à droite de Rémington, le visage à moitié arraché, dégoulinant et suintant de sang couleur rouge cinabre, le sourire malsain envolé. Malgré tout, son couteau était quand même parvenu à traverser la chair du Roublard qui n'avait pas dévié à temps l'arme. La plaie était plutôt profonde ; cela dit, il sentait qu'il aurait quand même assez de forces pour soigner sa blessure... en espérant que la source qu'il avait repérée quelques heures plus tôt (en étant retourné sur ses pas) ne serait pas aussi loin de son endroit qu'il ne se l'était imaginé... il en allait de sa vie.

Le Maskemane, à l'issue de son court affrontement, s'était retourné et avait tout de suite compris que son compagnon avait pris très cher.

- Je... je vais aller laver ma blessure à la source pas très loin..., dit Rémington d'une voix qui tressaillait tout de même, sous le coup de la douleur. Reste ici, si tu le souhaites, je ne mettrai pas si longtemps que ça...

Mais à peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots qu'il se leva... et un vertige immense le fit s'évanouir.

L'Homme Masqué, sans perdre une seconde, se dirigea vers lui et prit son corps ensanglanté dans ses bras.

- ...Tant pis, je vais devoir trouver tout seul cette fameuse source, murmura-t-il.

Il marcha à pas pressés en empruntant la direction qui se trouvait derrière le tipi en bois de Rémington. Bien qu'il sentait qu'avec l'obscurité nocturne, il aurait du mal à repérer la source, il fallait qu'il sauve la vie de la personne qui avait consenti à lui offrir un abri pour dormir. "Que de problèmes à vouloir aider les gens", se fit-il la remarque en son for intérieur.

* * *

_Bon, bonne nouvelle pour ceux/celles (:P) qui attendaient la partie romantique : c'est sûrement après ce chapitre que je vais essayer de rendre Masky et Rémy plus... intimes (quoi quoi ? Je peux spoiler ma propre fic !) :D. Sinon, ceux qui tirent la langue en apprenant ça, je vous en prie, la porte est juste à côté ;)  
_

_Bye bye (baby sayonara ^^) ! _


	4. Heal, tease and sleep

_Nous nous retrouvons pour passer au niveau supérieur de ma fic (-o-w-o-)_

_Préparez-vous, c'est parti ! =D (Mais par contre, je ne vous garantis pas que ça sera chaud pour ce "début" de romance ; mais ça sera quand même une belle avancée :3 !)  
_

* * *

Il dut marcher durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de trouver enfin cette fameuse source, cachée entre 2 arbres... ou peut-être 2 rangées d'arbustes, il n'arrivait plus trop à distinguer quoi que ce soit, à présent que tout était obscure. Seule restait la Lune qui avait fait scintiller l'eau de la source, et le Maskemane lui en était reconnaissant. Il tâta le pouls de Rémington. Il ne battait pas vite... il fallait qu'il se dépêche de soigner sa blessure. Il allongea le Roublard et enleva sa blouse noir corbeau, et entreprit de déverser de l'eau sur sa blessure ; de cette façon, ça le réveillerait et le maintiendrait en vie en plus de nettoyer sa plaie.

Il prit le masque du Psychopathe et le remplit d'eau fraîche. Puis, il fit couler toute l'eau sur le haut du torse de Rémington... qui eut un petit sursaut et ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

- Où sommes-nous ? fit-il aussitôt qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

- Juste à côté de ta source... dommage que tu ne m'aies pas indiqué la direction où je devais la trouver avant de tomber dans les pommes, ça m'aurait fait gagné du temps... mais bon, tu es toujours en vie, c'est l'essentiel, répondit le Maskemane sans grande émotion dans sa voix.

- Tu voulais que je fasse comment ? J'avais mal, moi... en tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tout doux ; il faut maintenant bander tes blessures.

Il arracha un morceau consistant de sa tunique et passa le tissu tout autour de sa plaie lavée, en serrant bien le noeud à la fin. Rémington l'avait laissé faire, en se sentant un peu gêné et décontenancé du manque d'expression du Maskemane... en tout cas, malgré son apparence et sa réputation, ce n'était pas une personne cruelle ; ou du moins, il n'était pas cruel avec ses alliés...

- Voilà : _maintenant_, tu es sauvé, fit le Maskemane.

- Je réitère ce que j'ai dit : "merci".

- Inutile de le répéter 100 fois.

- Tu n'aimes pas la reconnaissance ?

- Disons... que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester fidèle à la reconnaissance que l'on me donne ; donc, mieux vaut que je ne me gondole pas de joie quand on me remercie.

- "Pas sûr de rester fidèle"..., marmonna Rémington. Tu veux dire que si je suis encore en danger, tu ne me sauveras peut-être pas une deuxième fois ?...

- C'est à peu près ça... mais je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de te mettre à nouveau dans le pétrin, comme une Eniripsa ?

Il avait dit exprès "un**e **Eniripsa" ; et cela eut l'effet escompté :

- Non mais ?! Comme si j'ai fait exprès d'être sur le point de crever ! Surveille ton langage ! cria-t-il à moitié, vexé qu'il l'ait traité de fille ; et ne comprenant décidément pas comment savoir si le Maskemane était sérieux dans ses propos...

- Comme tu es susceptible..., fit le Maskemane un tout petit peu amusé par sa réaction.

Il ajouta, encore exprès :

- ...Un peu comme une fille.

- Tu te paies ma tête ? grogna-t-il. Tu veux pas mourir, toi aussi ?

- Oh, pour ce qui est de mourir, j'ai des doutes... allez, rentrons... enfin, si on peut, vu l'obscurité.

Ils se levèrent pour repartir, le Maskemane épaulant Rémington afin de faciliter son déplacement.

- Tu crois que tu ne peux pas mourir ?... C'est par là, la direction, je crois, objecta-t-il en pointant du doigt un mince passage dans les buissons presque invisibles.

Le Zobal lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil puis répondit :

- Je crois avoir m'être prouvé à maintes reprises que c'était une chose impossible... ou plutôt : tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré tous les masques de ma famille, la mort restera une chose impossible pour moi. Tu saisis ?

"Les masques de sa famille... puisque c'est un Zobal, il doit sûrement parler des masques... que garde mon père, j'en suis certain", pensa Rémington. Le savait-il déjà, lui ? D'après ce qu'il a répondu, il semblait déterminé à reprendre son dû... il devait sûrement connaître le chemin pour y parvenir ; sans quoi, il pouvait toujours errer ça et là en espérant les retrouver. "Ce qui aussi impossible que la mort pour lui", se dit-il en souriant à moitié, pensant à la protection imparable de la forteresse de Kouto Smisse, son père.

- Tu sais où les trouver, tes masques ? demanda-t-il après sa minute de réflexion.

- Oui..., répondit-il laconiquement.

- ...Pourquoi veux-tu les récupérer ? demanda-t-il encore, piqué de curiosité.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit le Maskemane.

Cette réponse refroidit quelque peu le Roublard ; mais il savait aussi qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, donc, ce n'était pas chose aisée de vouloir aborder un tel sujet avec lui... "peut-être tout simplement qu'il veut conserver ces masques parce qu'ils appartiennent à sa famille ; donc, c'est un peu comme son héritage, en somme", se raisonna-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent finalement près du tipi... rien n'avait bougé ; et ils pouvaient oublier les corps des deux tueurs à gages, camouflés dans le noir et peut-être déjà attaqués par les insectes...

- Tu vas devoir reprendre ton hospitalité ; les blessés ont la priorité, pour ce qui est d'occuper le lit..., commenta le Maskemane.

- Ce n'est même pas un lit, et si je me range un peu de côté, tu peux y dormir toi aussi, répondit Rémington... bien qu'il sentait bizarrement son coeur palpiter à l'idée de dormir tout près de cet étrange Zobal.

Ils s'allongèrent, et aussitôt, le Zobal ferma les yeux... tandis que le Roublard restait encore éveillé. "Il n'en a vraiment rien à faire de savoir avec qui il dort", pensa Rémington. "...D'ailleurs, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mais il ne m'a pas non plus demandé mon nom, tiens... tant pis, je le lui dirai quand je voudrai...". Il était sur le point de s'endormir ; mais soudain, il se demanda comment le Zobal faisait pour empêcher les gens de lui enlever son masque quand il dormait. Cela réveilla sa curiosité. Il approcha lentement sa main, rien que pour voir s'il avait une quelconque réaction... et en à peine une demi-seconde, le Maskemane attrapa sa main, les yeux toujours fermés et semblant toujours plongé dans le sommeil, si ce n'était juste le fait qu'il avait pris sa main avec une vitesse fulgurante qui n'était pas commun à un endormi.

Rémington resta un moment sous le choc... il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi attaché à ses objets de sa vie (à part bien sûr lui-même, avec ses armes Shushus) !... Et à présent, sa main était... prise dans la sienne. Rémington s'imagina une brève seconde lui s'endormant avec sa main dans celle du Maskemane... et secoua la tête, les joues légèrement teintées de rouge à cause de l'embarras. Il tenta d'enlever sa main ; rien à faire, il ne l'a lâchait pas. "Bon, bah tant pis... ça m'apprendra", conclut-il avec une pointe de mécontentement mélangé à son trouble. "En tout cas, il a intérêt à me lâcher la main quand il sera réveillé..."

Puis, il finit par s'endormir, laissant complétement de côté toutes ses émotions.

* * *

_Petite note de fin : je viens de me rendre compte au fil de mon écriture que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup parler les armes Shushu de Rémington et aussi, que j'ai complétement zappé Grany Smisse, le frère de Rémington D: _

_Je suis désolée... je ne vais pas le rajouter d'un coup dans ma fic ; mais j'expliquerai sûrement son absence, O.K. ? Et pour les armes Shushus... je vais essayer de me rattraper dans les chapitres suivants ^^". _

_Thanks for reading =)  
_


	5. Wake, pick chestnuts and shock

_Re-coucou :)_

_Je vais essayer d'accélérer un tout petit peu l'histoire, si ça vous dérange pas ='P_

* * *

Rémington ouvrit les yeux... et vit que son partenaire était sorti de l'abri. Il se leva, se sentant beaucoup mieux que la veille. Le soleil qui se levait à peine brillait de mille feux ; un beau début de journée, en somme. Le Roublard se leva, et sortit dehors pour savoir où était passé le Maskemane...

- Si tu cherches ton petit copain, il est sorti depuis longtemps..., grogna un de ses flingues Shushu de sa voix mauvaise.

- "Petit copain" ? Holà, doucement, les Shushus ! s'énerva Rémington, un peu troublé. Et puis... je tiens juste à savoir s'il est parti pour de bon, c'est tout.

- Non, je ne suis pas parti ; je suis juste allé me laver dans la source, répondit une voix monotone à sa gauche.

"Mince !", pensa Rémington, son malaise augmenté. "Il a pas entendu ce qu'a dit le Shushu, quand même ?!"

"Ah..." fut sa seule réponse.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda le Maskemane avec un peu d'étonnement dans la voix.

- Moi ?!... s'exclama Rémington, essayant de paraître crédible. Non... je... je voudrais simplement que tu me préviennes quand tu vas quelque part, c'est tout...

- On dirait une femme au foyer qui parle à son mari..., fit remarquer le Zobal.

- ?!

- Ahahahaha ! ricana la dague Shushu.

- La ferme ! grinça Rémington, furieux et mal à l'aise.

- ...Enfin, si tu y tiens... je veux bien t'accorder cette faveur ; et si jamais nos chemins doivent absolument se séparer, je serais honnête envers toi, je te le jure, conclut-il.

Rémington hocha la tête... sans se rendre compte que ses joues étaient toutes rouges ; et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à la chaleur, compte tenu de la fraîcheur du matin...

Le Maskemane releva ce petit détail, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. "Se pourrait-il que...", essaya-t-il de prononcer dans sa tête ; mais cette phrase lui semblait tellement absurde qu'il préféra la chasser de son esprit.

- Au fait... pour quelle raison tu te promènes dans les bois ? Tu te paies des vacances gratuites dans la forêt ? questionna le Maskemane, pour penser à autre chose.

- Nan, répondit Rémington, un peu plus dans ses bottes. Je cherche mon frère Grany qui s'est perdu dans cette forêt... cet imbécile s'est mis à chasser les papillons pendant que je cueillais des mûres... et quand je suis revenu le chercher, il était introuvable !

- Oh, c'est normal, chez les enfants... je suis sûr que tu le retrouveras ; après tout, les frères se retrouvent par instinct fraternel, non ?

Le Roublard se dit qu'en effet, Grany était petit... mais pas en ce qui concernait l'âge... plutôt : le physique... et l'intelligence, aussi. "Mais... effectivement, je suis sûr que je vais finir par le retrouver...", ajouta-t-il en lui, avec affection. Pour l'heure, il décida de ne rien révéler au Maskemane de la vraie apparence de son frère...

- Oui, c'est vrai... c'est aussi pour ça que je poireaute ici ; j'attends qu'il finisse par me retrouver. Sinon, objecta-t-il, je fouilles de temps en temps dans les bois pour voir s'il n'est pas dans les parages... c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé la source, finit-il en marmonnant.

- O.K., dit simplement le Maskemane. Bon, t'entendre parler de mûres à réveiller mon appétit, entre temps... je vais aller moi aussi faire une randonnée.

- Oh, tu ne trouveras que des châtaignes, dans le coin...

- Cela conviendra.

Et il partit... mais très vite, il fut suivi du Roublard :

- je vais t'aider... sinon, je risque de m'ennuyer, marmonna-t-il.

- Fais gaffe de ne pas te blesser à la clavicule.

- N'importe quoi ! grogna le Roublard, qui n'aimait pas qu'on le traite comme un gamin.

- Je suis sérieux.

- C'est justement ça le problème..., répondit-il, blasé.

Ils commencèrent la cueillette de châtaignes près d'un énorme chêne. Rémington alla en ramasser d'un côté de l'arbre tandis que le Maskemane alla en ramasser dans le côté opposé.

Enfin, Rémington avait récupéré une quantité suffisante de châtaignes. Il contourna l'arbre pour aller voir si la cueillette se passait bien du côté du Maskemane... et se figea sur place, le visage cramoisi : l'Homme Masqué était en train de soulager sa vessie sur l'arbre, le tas de châtaignes qu'il avait ramassées derrière lui. Rémington détourna vivement le regard à la vue de son organe génital exposé devant lui.

- Quoi, il y a un problème ? fit le Maskemane, pas le moins du monde gêné.

- Mais... te dérange pas, surtout ! s'insurgea le Roublard (sans être conscient qu'ils pouvaient uriner ensemble, après tout).

- Et bien, comme tu vois, je ne me dérange pas, répliqua-t-il, un peu décontenancé par la réaction violente du Roublard.

- Ha ha ! se moqua l'épée Shushu à l'adresse de Rémington. Tu mates bien, j'espère ?

Cette question rhétorique fit légèrement trembler Rémington qui ne savait plus où se mettre... il prit son épée et la balança contre le chêne d'un geste brusque et aboya, masquant sa gêne par de la colère :

- Fichez-moi la paix, c'est clair ?!

Et il laissa le Maskemane qui remettait ses sous-vêtements. Il resta pensif un moment... puis, il ramassa l'épée, l'attacha à sa ceinture aux décorations de têtes de morts rouges, et décida de rapporter le maximum de châtaignes qu'il pouvait dans ses bras.

"Ça m'a tout l'air d'être un sentiment d'amour", se dit le Maskemane, décisif. "Reste à vérifier si ce que je pense est vrai... mais... **ça serait mieux pour lui et pour moi que je me trompe**".

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 5... et début de la fin de la fic ? ._._

_Euh, houlà, je vous embrouille, mouais ^^"... bon, je verrai et vous aussi._

_Pour le moment... êtes-vous ragaillardis de la scène (épique XD) où Masky pissait ?! Aheeem, je sens que les homophobes qui seraient tombés sur cette fic par accident me répondraient... nan, en fait, ils ne diraient rien, ils seraient déjà morts d'auto-liposuccion x)_

_Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! =}_


	6. Find, talk and tease again

_C'est peut-être le chapitre définitif O.O"_

_Je vais m'appliquer du mieux que je peux, alors *troll face* (et là, il y aura un passage yaoï ^w^... intégré au mieux dans l'histoire *tête blasée*)  
_

* * *

Maskemane revint bien vite dans le campement en bois, avec beaucoup de châtaignes dans les bras. "Il nous faudrait trouver un moyen de faire du feu, aussi, pour les manger... oh, pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à régler", pensa le Maskemane. En effet, il posa les châtaignes près du tipi, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur : Rémington n'y était pas. "Il fait encore une petite ronde dans les bois pour trouver son petit frère ?", se demanda-t-il. Il partit donc aux alentours, pour trouver du bois (facile) et des pierres assez consistantes (un peu moins, vu le parterre de feuilles) pour faire du feu... tout en espérant trouver en chemin Rémington.

Il ramassa comme prévu les pierres et quelques petites branches dans les bois... puis, il eut soudain l'idée d'aller vérifier à la source si Rémington y était, comme par intuition.

Il fit une assez longue route... et il fut surpris que son intuition ne l'ait pas dupé, comme c'est le cas, parfois : le Roublard était actuellement en train de laver son corps ; tout en ayant lavé auparavant ses vêtements, apparemment. Il lui tournait le dos, de sorte qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu... et il ne l'avait pas entendu, car le chemin emprunté par le Zobal était plus herbeux que feuillu, adoucissant le bruit des pas. Le Maskemane put avoir l'occasion de constater que contrairement à lui, il ne semblait pas indisposé par le fait d'ôter le seul rempart qui protégeait son visage des regards indiscrets. Son foulard aussi était mis sur la pile froissée de vêtements sombres. "C'est qu'il n'a sûrement rien à reprocher à son visage, lui", pensa le Maskemane avec une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume. Mais il se reprit très vite. "C'est pas le moment de faire la vieille Énutrofette pleine de nostalgie, je dois lui parler".

Il s'approcha de Rémington, ne se préoccupant pas de faire du bruit. Le Roublard entendit tout de suite les petits bruits soyeux mais audibles de pas approchant derrière lui. Il se retourna prestement... et réprima un cri de stupéfaction, face à une certaine personne qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas voulu montrer un parfait panorama de son corps presque blême, de son torse peu musclé (où l'on voyait encore la cicatrice de la plaie) et de ses fines jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! houspilla-t-il, rouge d'embarras. Vas-t-en !

Le Zobal put voir le corps maigre mais malgré tout bien formé de Rémington... et surtout le visage découvert de son compagnon de route... en effet, il n'y avait aucun lieu d'avoir honte d'un visage aussi... "princier". C'était le premier qualificatif que trouva le Maskemane en le voyant. "Bien que ses yeux ont quelque chose d'assez mauvais, il faut l'admettre. Mais j'ai le moyen d'arranger ça...".

- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, dans le fond ? le questionna-t-il aussitôt ressorti de ses brèves pensées. Tu es juste en train de te laver devant un homme, c'est tout.

Le Roublard avala discrètement sa salive... que répondre ?

- ...Tu as beau être un homme, toi aussi, il n'empêche que c'est mon droit en tant qu'**être humain **de me laver sans être regardé, argumenta-t-il.

Il se sentit encore plus honteux du fait qu'il mentait purement et simplement. Il savait au fond que cette personnalité chez le Maskemane ne le laissait pas insensible... le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas l'admettre... sans risquer d'en prendre un coup phénoménale dans sa fierté !

Soudain, il vit le Zobal gagner encore plus de proximité, et sentit son coeur battre encore plus fort à mesure qu'il approchait...

- Laisse-moi..., bredouilla Rémington, las de tant de lâcheté et de malaise réunis en lui.

Mais il se figea tout à coup, après qu'un frisson ait parcouru son échine : il sentait les bras du Maskemane se refermer sur son torse balafré, tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix ni trop basse ni trop forte :

- Moi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de te voir nu... pourquoi est-ce que cela t'embête à ce point ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ta physionomie, je peux te le jurer, acheva-t-il dans un ton un tantinet mélancolique.

Rémington perçut ce ton à la fin de sa phrase... et sa gêne se changea en curiosité, incompréhension et aussi... compassion.

- ...Tu as honte de ton visage, c'est pour ça que tu me dis ça ? interrogea-t-il en le fixant.

- ...

- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je sais..., fit le Roublard en dirigeant son regard vers un point imaginaire de la source, se sentant aussi désagréablement que bizarrement exclu.

- J'ai... j'ai un peu honte, oui, finit par répondre le Maskemane. Je peux bien te le dire, après tout ; ce n'est pas un grand mystère à résoudre.

- Et tu ne montreras jamais ton visage à qui que ce soit pour cette raison, conclut Rémington, un peu rassuré que le Zobal ait fini par le lui dire.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Soit tu es trop dur envers toi, soit tu es né dans cette condition ou soit il s'est passé quelque chose d'affreux...

- Tu sauras quand je voudrai te le dire, lui dit-il.

Puis, sur ces mots, il entrouvrit son masque et se mit à déposer doucement des baisers derrière l'oreille du Roublard, lui faisant aussitôt rappeler sa... proximité (car il ne pouvait pas être plus proche, pour sûr !). Il se dégagea un peu, n'arrivant pas à accepter de se faire embrasser de cette façon par un homme.

- ...J'imagine qu'il y a des étapes à passer pour que tu consentes enfin à me le dire, murmura Rémington, se demandant _**quelles **_étapes exactement il devra passer, tout en ayant son idée là-dessus sans trop y penser.

- En effet ; et je pense que l'une des étapes serait que tu te présentes à moi, afin que je sache qui s'est obstiné à vouloir mieux me connaître...

- L'intérêt dans tout ça ?

- C'est pour que je puisse être sûr de savoir qui je vais venger par la suite... ou **sur qui** je vais devoir me venger.

- T'es sérieux ?... Qu'importe, je sais être quelqu'un d'honnête... _dans certaines conditions_, dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête pour laisser libre cours à son demi-sourire. Enfin, je vais maintenant pouvoir te le dire... je suis Rémington Smisse.

- ...L'enfant de Kouto Smisse ? fit le Maskemane, très stupéfait mais sans que cela se voit derrière son masque de la Classe.

- Ha, mes doutes se confirment : tu le connais.

- Je ne peux pas ne pas le connaître..., murmura-t-il un peu sombrement.

Il rajouta encore un peu plus bas : "_après ce qu'il a fait à ma famille..._". Rémington eut tout à coup la sensation que son père avait un lien avec le port constant des masques chez ce Zobal... il ne savait pas quoi, mais en tant que Roublard, il avait beaucoup d'intuition et rares étaient les fois où celle-ci lui faisait défaut. Mais évidemment, il allait sûrement devoir attendre encore un peu avant de savoir _ce qu'avait bien pu faire son père à la famille du Maskemane_.

- Heureusement pour toi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux affaires de mes parents... tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de capturer des armes Shushus ; leur commerce m'est bien égal.

- Ce serait plutôt toi qui devrait t'estimer heureux...

- Tu me défies ? demanda-t-il un léger sourire orgueilleux aux lèvres, sans se rendre compte que le Maskemane l'avait serré un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Tu parles trop, à ce que j'ai pu constater ces derniers temps..., dit-il simplement.

Il le força subitement à se retourner... et, après un instant d'hésitation, entrouvrit encore un peu plus son masque et colla rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Rémington avant que celui-ci ne redevienne un peu trop curieux au sujet de son visage...

Le Roublard savait au fond que le Maskemane devinait ce qui se tramait dans son coeur... "il m'impressionne, à rester aussi calme", pensa-t-il, tandis qu'il essayait de se détendre. Il sentait d'ailleurs son calme revenir, influencé par le Zobal... et put mieux savourer ce premier baiser. Il pouvait même détailler mentalement l'effet que cela lui faisait... "c'est pareil qu'embrasser une femme... même si les femmes ont les lèvres plus douces".

- Aheeeem, Rémy, je crois bien que c'est ton matou de frérot qui revient, là-bas, remarqua d'un ton très amusé la dague Shushu qui, comme les autres armes, était resté près des vêtements.

Ils cessèrent immédiatement de s'embrasser, et Rémington, les joues rouge pivoine, vit arriver son frangin Grany (prêt à endurer ce qui allait suivre)... c'était une petite boule de poils noire qui s'approchait d'un pas gambadant. Lorsqu'il fut bien devant eux, il clama d'un ton aigu et colérique :

- Alors, frérot ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude pour toi... mais je vois que toi, tu ne te faisais pas tant de soucis pour moi ! Et puis c'est qui, lui ? Tu aimes te taper des gens vraiment bizarres ! Après la blondasse mal foutue d'Opus, ça va être un clown ! Va falloir te calmer, quand même !

Il poursuivit son discours en racontant quels dangers il avait encourus avant de parvenir à le retrouver, tout en soulignant maintes fois l'ingratitude venant de son frère pourtant si prévenant envers lui d'habitude, etc... Rémington se leva et se dépêcha de se rhabiller, n'ayant aucune envie de s'expliquer en tenue d'Adam... puis, lorsque ce fut chose faite, il prit son frère par la peau du cou :

- Arrête de brailler pour raconter n'importe quoi ! le gronda-t-il.

- Ha, maintenant que tu t'es rhabillé, tu fais ton fier ! Mais sache que ce n'est pas ça qui me fera oublier ce que je viens de voir à l'instant ! piailla-t-il, le poil hérissé. Et lâche-moi, ça me fait mal !

- Je te lâche... mais tais-toi, ordonna-t-il. Et je t'expliquerai tout... après qu'on soit rentrés au campement, j'ai faim.

Il laissa tomber son frère et marcha à pas rapides hors du lieu... Grany se hâta de le suivre, suivi de Maskemane qui n'avait pipé mot pendant leur dialogue. "Son petit frère est... un chat ?", se demanda-t-il. "Kouto Smisse possède non seulement mes masques... mais aussi des goûts très bizarres, pour avoir fait un petit garçon comme ça". Il se rappela entre-temps ce qu'avait dit le chat (donc, son frère) : "_tu aimes te taper des gens vraiment bizarres !_"...

"C'est peut-être quelque chose qui se transmet au fil des générations, dans leur famille...", pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de les suivre.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ù_u et la partie yaoï n'est pas très réussie, jetez-moi donc les peaux de bananes que vous voyez à côté, là (ToT)...  
_

_Je vais devoir faire un autre chapitre, en fait ._. cela m'ennuie un tantinet, parce que je voulais boucler l'histoire au plus vite xD (au boulot, once again :P). Bon... à la prochaine et j'espère que le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, par Toutatis ! :x  
_


	7. Explain, decide and end of story

_Vous voilà à la fin (j'espère ='P) de cette fic... c'est maintenant le temps pour nos trois personnages de s'expliquer xD (graaah, vade retro, scène de ménage ^^"...)_

* * *

Malgré les jérémiades de Grany, Rémington fit la sourde oreille et attendit qu'ils furent arrivés près du tipi pour s'expliquer...

Sitôt arrivé, le Maskemane rassembla les branchages et frotta les pierres pour faire un feu... tandis que le Roublard, laissant au Maskemane le soin de faire cuire les châtaignes, s'assit sur le sol feuillu, contraint de raconter à son frère qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa courte disparition (car elle n'avait duré qu'une journée et un matin, rappelons-nous bien !). Le Maskemane, lui, tendait une oreille attentive à ses dires, tout de même assez curieux de savoir ce qui amenait ces deux Roublards dans les bois.

- D'abord, je dois préciser que c'était vachement stupide de ta part d'être parti chasser des papillons... tu te rends compte que tu te comportes de plus en plus comme un vrai chat ?!

"Il faut dire aussi que c'en est un", objecta intérieurement le Maskemane.

- Maaaïeuuuh... c'est pas de ma faute ! se plaignit Grany. Et puis, il faut bien que je m'accommode avec ce maléfice qu'on m'a jetée !

Le Zobal percuta immédiatement sur cette phrase. "Ainsi donc, il n'était pas comme ça dès la naissance...", pensa-t-il.

- Soit, ça peut passer... mais que tu cries haut et fort que je m'occupais à mes... hum... amours, au lieu de te chercher, je t'affirme que c'est **parfaitement faux** ! J'ai fait une longue randonnée pour te trouver, hier...

- Et aujourd'hui, qu'en était-il ? demanda le chat-frère, suspicieux.

- J'allais le faire après mon bain...

- Mouais : mais pendant ton bain, t'as changé d'avis et tu t'es dit que ça serait plus cool de te faire le mec à l'allure louche plutôt qu'aller me chercher ! Ah ouais, c'est trop difficile de s'engager dans la confiance fraternelle, comme je te comprends..., finit-il d'un ton sombre et ironique tout en détournant les pattes pour aller griffer les feuilles par terre avec mécontentement.

- Mais... je n'avais pas prévu qu'il viendrait interrompre mon bain..., marmonna-t-il en essayant de masquer son ennui et son embarras.

Son frérot ne semblait pas l'écouter ; il continuait à gratter le sol avec plus d'acharnement.

- Je suis désolé ; je n'avais pas l'intention de provoquer une dispute entre vous..., dit le Zobal d'un ton dont on percevait une légère culpabilité.

"En même temps, comment j'aurais pu deviner que son frère débarquerait à l'instant...", se fit-il la réflexion.

- Oh, il s'en remettra... j'en suis sûr et certain, affirma Rémington tout en s'approchant du feu.

Leur nourriture était cuite, apparemment. Le Maskemane ôta délicatement les châtaignes qu'il avait posées en équilibre sur des branchettes qui commençaient à brûler comme leurs semblables en dessous d'elles.

Il les mit ensuite dans son masque du Pleutre qui, pour le moment, servait de saladier pour les châtaignes. Puis, il en décortiqua une et s'adressa à Rémington :

- Au fait, tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette forêt ?

- Je veux bien, dit-il en souriant et en prenant à son tour une châtaigne. Mais cela revient à expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai atterri ici ; donc, si je te le dis, il faudra qu'en retour, tu me dises où est-ce que tu comptes aller, après.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me rends chez Kouto S...

- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je veux dire : après la forêt, par quel endroit vas-tu passer pour arriver chez lui ?

Et il ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, sais-tu au moins comment on accède à sa forteresse ?...

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le savoir ? Si tu ne veux pas jouer un rôle dans la récupération de mes masques, tu n'as pas à le savoir...

Il se raidit d'un coup :

- Je veux t'aider ! Enfin, se rattrapa-t-il, gêné de sa propre volonté. Normalement, je ne suis pas sensé t'aider puisque les Zobals sont les proies Numéro 1 des Roublards... mais bon, puisque t'as l'air sympa, je vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais te faire massacrer... car c'est d'ailleurs la chose la plus probable qui va t'arriver en allant dans la forteresse de mon père...

- Quoi ?! s'écria Grany, soudain intéressé par la conversation.

- Tiens, tu ne boudes plus ? fit Rémington en souriant, se tournant vers lui.

- Tu as l'intention de l'aider à dérober les trésors de notre père ?! Mais t'es con, toi ! Comment il va réagir en apprenant que son propre fils se ligue contre lui ? Il me semblais que depuis toujours, tu cherchais son approbation !

- Et bien, il faut un changement à tout, répondit simplement Rémington. Et s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le vole, il aurait tout simplement dû m'éduquer autrement qu'en Roublard, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Haha, bien envoyé ! rugit la longue épée Shushu.

- C'est beau, l'amour familial, commenta le Maskemane, qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir maintenant à ses côtés un Smisse (qui, donc, devait savoir quelque chose au sujet de la forteresse de son père), ou s'il devait compatir pour cette famille qui n'était pas aussi liée que la sienne.

- Je le dirais à Papa ! persifla Grany.

- Et bien, toi qui plaide pour l'union de la famille, tu me sembles bien enclin à me jeter en pâture à la colère de Papa.

Cette remarque fit taire le chat. Puis, il dit, un peu avec hésitation :

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer... c'est pour ça que j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis ! Crois-moi, laisse-le se débrouiller, ce n'est pas nos affaires !...

- J'ai déjà pris ma décision... et puis, avec un peu de chances, on trouvera des armes surpuissantes qui nous permettront de retourner à la tour de Ush et le vaincre afin que tu redeviennes humain et qu'on libère les 3 autres...

Grany, depuis le temps, avait trouvé un côté agréable à être un Chacha. Il ne ressentait plus autant d'enthousiasme à l'idée de redevenir humain...

- Et tiens, d'ailleurs, comment elle va réagir, Opus, quand elle va voir que tu t'es déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

Rémington fit un geste vague avec le revers de la main.

- Elle l'apprendra et s'en accommodera, dit-il. Et puis, j'ai dit : "avec un peu de chances, on trouvera des armes surpuissantes"... ça ne veut pas dire que c'est tout à fait gagné.

Grany eut un soupir agacé.

- Tu cours droit vers la mort ; je n'aurai même pas besoin de prévenir Papa, tu te feras buter, de toute façon...

Puis, il essaya :

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours animé par cette envie de danger ? Tu sais que tu vas mourir, pourtant ! Tu ne m'aimes donc pas au point de vouloir mourir et me laisser seul ?

Cette phrase tilta dans le crâne de Rémington... en effet, il ne voulait pas laisser seul son frère, il avait toujours été là pour lui... "je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir", pensa-t-il fermement.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas y rester, déclara le Roublard après quelques minutes de silence.

- Mouais..., fit Grany d'un ton circonspect.

Le Roublard se tourna vers le Maskemane :

- Bon, tu as la preuve que je vais venir, en fin de compte... tu pourrais maintenant me dire comment tu vas y aller ?

"C'est sûr que maintenant, il y a tout à penser qu'il est volontaire pour m'aider...", pensa le Zobal. Il dit :

- Je sais que c'est vers le Nord... donc, je me dirigerai vers cette direction et je finirai bien par tomber sur le lieu où se trouve sa forteresse.

- C'est très loin, quand même... et puis avec les gens qui feraient n'importe quoi pour avoir tes masques, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge...

- En effet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais ils ne m'auront jamais, j'en ai fait le serment.

- C'est par vengeance que tu veux récupérer tes masques ? demanda Rémington, espérant une réponse.

- Oui, répondit le Maskemane.

- Que feras-tu quand tu les auras récupérés ?...

- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai.

- O.K... alors, tentons tout pour tes masques ; pour satisfaire ta vengeance, et moi... pour satisfaire mon _**envie de**** danger**_, finit-il en insistant bien sur "envie de danger" d'un ton ironique.

Et ils terminèrent leur repas. Rémington laissa quand même des châtaignes sur le feu endormi, au cas où son frère voudrait en manger.

Puis, ils allèrent se coucher, chacun étant désormais plus que jamais concentré sur un seul et unique but : reprendre les masques à Kouto Smisse. Cela ne sera pas une mince affaire ; mais Rémington avait toujours aimé l'improvisation.

Et puis, au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas que par "envie de danger" que le Roublard tenait à aider son nouveau compagnon de route... c'était sans doute aussi parce qu'il l'**aimait**...

**FIN**

* * *

_Vous trouvez que la fin est nulle, hein ? ._.  
_

_Je m'en excuse, dans ce cas ^^"... au début, je n'avais pas l'intention de conter leurs aventures de A à Z... mais j'ai simplement voulu les unir, une bonne fois pour toutes =) (après ça, vous êtes libres d'imaginer la suite ;D...)_

_Mille mercis d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! *Brofist* x)_


End file.
